1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adding commercial value to traffic control systems, and, in particular, to traffic control systems that incorporate the use of computer technology and computer networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Keeping the ever-increasing traffic flowing is one of the biggest challenges in our modern world—especially in highly populated, urban regions. Stop-and-go traffic significantly increases e.g. air pollution, energy consumption, and is prone to increase the number of accidents.
A common method to solve this problem is to build more and wider streets that can handle more volume. But since land is limited and the number of cars keeps growing, this can only be a temporary solution. In addition, each new street produces new intersections that slow down traffic, which is especially true for medium and smaller streets in city areas. A well-known method to help keeping the traffic flowing in these areas is the synchronization of traffic lights. Decreasing or eliminating the need for stops while traveling on main roads can significantly decrease overall travel times, air pollution, energy consumption, etc. This method is applied and has proven to be effective all over the world—even using the common proprietary technology in relatively small areas.
2. Prior Art
Several prior art patents address different aspects of optimizing the flow of traffic by applying a variety of methods and various technologies. For example, it is known to make use of fuzzy logic or expert systems to determine the distribution of traffic or danger warning information. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,058.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals via neural networks. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,665; 5,668,717.
It is also known to control traffic and traffic signals on a local level in conjunction with an area-wide traffic control system. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,194.
It is also known to use cameras to monitor traffic violations and record traffic statistics. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,547; 5,041,828; 5,734,337.
However, even if such technology can successfully be applied, the added technology generally increases the cost of traffic control systems. This poses a challenge to the mostly public owners of traffic control systems that rely on limited budgets and non-profit business models.
None of the prior art inventions address the aspect of adding commercial value to traffic control systems e.g. in order to generate the funds needed to provide and maintain them. In particular, none of the prior art inventions address the aspect of using traffic related data to trigger the display of commercials to motorists.